percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Daughter of Ares
The Daughter of Ares is a story that helps you understand who is Jessica Evens. She is also tide into Omega The End of the Gods. Characters Jessica Evens: She is a daughter of Ares and a knew specialist when it comes to weapory. She also seems to enjoy spending time with Leo Valdez. Leo Valdez: A child of Hephaestus and a pryokinesis expert. He seems to know alot about machinery and weapons. He also enjoys spending time with Jessica. Ares: Even though he is often known to whield a sword, it seems that sometimes his love for guns and voilence is often inherited by his children. Even other godly children grew this trait, Jessica seems to love guns and weaponry. The Daughter of Ares Racing through a jungle, that's how my morning started. It wasn't your average everyday run of the mill type of run either. I was being chased by these monsters. Can my life get any better? I had been after ever since I blew up that School in Arizona, and to think about all that still gave me a headache. Either way I needed to stop running. My shoes were completely dirty and the thing about my legs were, they weren't meant for running. I had made it far just by running. With any luck I would make it as far as New York, if I had superpowers. After ducking over a barrel of pipes, I walked into a construction site. It seemed like they were building a pyramid, or something because by the looks of all of this, I was gonna get clobbered. Now here I am a 19 year old girl running away from monsters, very impressive. I think not. Taking a deep breath I summoned out my favorite machine gun, and laid down ready to shoot. It wasn't like I was stupid no. I know monsters can only be killed with Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold right, well the thing about my guns was they all had celestial bronze bullets, so in other words I would always get a one shot kill. In seconds the monsters lanced over and appeared before me, I let loose the bullets. In seconds the monsters vanished into golden ash. I gared at it quickly as I volleyed another set of bullets to kill off any of the other monsters headed my way. As I released the gun, it vanished into thin air. (I'll explain that later, Hopefully) In seconds I mustered up more energy to make a topspeed run. Out of no where I ran into a boy with elfish features. He looked more or less 18 years old and he was rather taller than expected considering he had such features. This guy was cute and thing about him was that based on appearance I could tell he was funny. Kind rude do you think? Either way, he just looked at me with the slightest interest and then focused in on my pursuers. "Who are you?" I asked almost afraid of his answer. "You could say a friend, but if anything I'm the man of your dreams." The guy just flashed a cheesy smile at me, which made my laugh at the thought. He was indeed funnny and abit corny. "I'm Leo, and just thought since I was in the neighborhood, I decided to drop in. Seems like your also a demigod." I looked at him with a stupid look on my face. "A what?" "You're probably the first person that doesn't know what you are at this age. You're 19 right, Well a demigod is a person who is half-human and half-god." "Oh, so who's my godly parent then?" "That's still undetermined. I mean you have skills with guns, so it could be Hephaestus or even Ares. Also Athena." "I know my mother, and she isn't a goddess." "Either way, we still need to get ride of these monsters before we deal with your parentage." In a sudden burst of fire, he drew a double edged hammer and smashed the earth. In a wave of flames, the monsters were caught in a ball of fire. Seconds later the fire died and the monsters turned to golden ash. "Ash! So their done for right?" "Yea, but that isn't ash it's Ichor, the blood of the immortals, the monsters are gone for now, but sometimes it takes longer to kill off other monsters." He said as he retracked his hammer back into the flames. "So anyways we should get going, the longer we stick around the more attention we attract." "True, let's head for Long Island, there you'll be safe." "What's waiting for us at Long Island." "Camp Half-Blood, a place were demigods can work together and survive. Its a safe home for all demigods." ___ The journey to Camp Half-Blood seemed like forever. Making it to New York took three days, and by the time we made it there the monsters had pregressively caught up. Now were swarmed by monsters. In a burst of fire, Leo transformed into what most people would call the Human Torch. He seemed to have amazing feats and the cool thing about it was that he could fly when ever the fire was burning red hot. I summoned a couple of hand guns and used them to kill off many monsters. I had always been capable of summoned and releasing guns ever since I was a little kid. That was one of my dangerous features. I discovered it when I was in Sixth Grade. I was in Science class and we were being inspected for a random drug test. I just reached over to pick up toungs and then suddenly a police officers hand gun appeared in my hand. I just dropped the gun out fear and then notified the officer. The officer just glared at me wondering how did I have a gun in my hand, but I just looked at him almost afraid. "It just appeared in my hand, but the thing about it was I was reaching for the toungs." The officer just glared at me with a suspicious look. In flash of memories, I returned back to normal. Gazing at a field of cabins, I stood on a hill with Leo. He seemed to have defeated the monsters and gotten us to safety while, I was thinking about the past. "This is camp Half-Blood, the savoring place where you will survive." "I'm sorry Leo, but I don't think I can stay here. It doesn't sut me." "what, so you're telling me that I wasted so much time, helping you get to safety and all to now say your not gonna stay here. Geez that seems like the best thing a person could say." I smiled with grace. "Tell ya what, How about I stick around New York and we hang out for the time being. I mean you are cute and sweet, prohaps maybe one day we could . . . " I stopped myself as I saw the look in his eyes. Either he had never been asked out before, or he was just creepy. I decided on the latter and smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care Leo." "wait, I don't even have your number." "Oh, your right, just met me at the beach over on the other side of this place." In a raise of his eyes he noticed I had overlooked the beach. "How did you know there was a beach at camp." "Like you said before I'm a demigod, and for now just think of me as a daughter of . . ." I gazed at the sky and then suddenly my gun appeared in my hands. I focused on what to say but nothing came to mind. Until a glowing sword was right above my head. "The Daught of a sword? Very funny." I looked at him but he just looked at me with amazement. "The daughter of Ares." He murmured. "Ares, as in the god of war?" I asked He nodded, then I looked at the gun and smiled. "Fits I guess, war is now modernly used with guns, so be it. Now Leo, lke I said I'll meet up with you at the Beach." Then I did something unexpected. It wasn't like I hadn't thought about it before. I mean, the kid wasn't just cute. He was hot. His bulging muscles seemed perfectly fitted. And his broad chest was interestingly attractive. I made the similar mistake of what a highschool girl would do. I gave Leo a kiss. This time it was a kiss on the lips. Much more different than before. His lips were soft and passionate, but then in a sudden relization I also felt heat. I suddenly opened my eyes and moved away from Leo. "Take care, ok flame boy." "Alright see ya Jessica." With that I made my way. I traveled as far as New York City, and make a home for myself in a hotel near by to the Empire state building. It would be here that I would learn to live a normal life. Not a camp Half-Blood. I needed to make sure I kept a close eye on Ares. If he was my father, I wondered what else would go wrong. At sun set I met up with Leo, and talked with him. He was sweet. I told him about myself, and he told me about himself. He told me about his life and how he had grown up up until he found Camp Half-Blood. He had even told me about his amazing adventures and the way he often felt inferior towards others that had extrodinary powers that exceeded his own. By the time, we finished talking, I laid in his arms. It felt wrong seeing as we had just met four days ago, but the thing about it was that it also felt right. Almost like he had been the other half of me that I had been searching for. "Leo, who's your godly parent?" I asked with a tired voice. "Hephaestus, the God of blacksmiths, fires and forges." "So that means we have another thing in common. We both have a habit with weapons." "What's the first?" "That we both like each other." I smiled as I gave him another kiss, this time our lips nestled upon each other five whole minutes. As I pulled away, I gave him a tight hug and then we both resumed watching the waves of the sea crash against the shore. Trivia *Jessica Evens and James Blake love using guns as weapons rather than the usual celestial bronze swords. They both have a knowledge of other metals that kill off monsters. Jessica with Imperial Gold and Blake with both Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron. *Jessica Evens is foretold to have become Leo Valdez's girlfriend. As In Omega The End of the Gods she is claimed to be his girlfriend, although no one else has knowledge of this. *Leo seems to have confidence in his skills by going to find Jessica on his own rather than with a team of demigods. Category:The Daughter of Ares Category:Chapter Page